No te deseo amor
by StrawberryBlack
Summary: Puedo desearte muchas cosas, excepto esa. Ligero Michael/Billy. Mi temática favorita: Amores no correspondidos.


**Disclaimer:** Billi Elliot es una película británica dirigida por Stephen Daldry y protagonizada por Jamie Bell. Melvin Burgess escribió una novela basada en la película… ¿yo? solo soy culpable de escribir sin fines de lucro, así que nada de demandas ¡gracias!

**Notas:** Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Billy y Michael, aunque lo que tenía en mente era algo completamente diferente. Al final mi musa imaginaria (dudo tener alguna) decidió que quería algo más melancólico y triste, y yo me dije "_¡qué rayos!, lo haré, ¡total!, es mejor que trabajar_" así que espero quedará algo no muy disperso.  
>Trata sobre la despedida de estos dos, sería desde el Punto de Vista de Michael…<br>No recuerdo mucho de la peli, así que tal vez me tomé alguna que otra "libertad literaria". Si alguien lo lee agradeceré enormemente comentarios y sugerencias, recibirlos me hacen el día como no tienen idea :D

**No te deseo amor.**

Te llamé y viniste, como siempre que lo hago.

Hablamos, no recuerdo muy bien el que, estaba ocupado tratando de grabar en mi memoria tu imagen de mejillas sonrojadas, tu respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que fue llegar corriendo a mi casa.

Luego sucedió algo que no esperaba. Tus manos en mis hombros, tus labios en mi mejilla. Mi corazón flotó, salió de mi pecho y se evaporó.

Más la burbuja de felicidad se rompió al verte alejar colina abajo.

¿Acaso esta era la despedida?

Una dulce y dolorosa despedida.

En mi interior sé que esto jamás podrá ser, lo vi en tu mirada aquella vez que tímidamente posé mis labios en tu fría piel.

No fue un "_no_" gritado con desprecio, como tanto temí, pero fuiste lo bastante claro para saber que, aunque me aceptabas tal como era, "_esto_" (una relación sentimental) no pasaría jamás.

Ahora sé que te vas y tal vez no regreses, no me lo dijiste tampoco, pero de nuevo lo vi. Siempre me hablas tanto con tus miradas…

Te deseo suerte, como siempre.

Te deseo dicha y prosperidad.

Te deseo que todo lo que te propongas lo puedas lograr.

Pero no te deseo amor.

Al menos no como el mío.

Porque duele, y no sabes cuanto.

¡Todo duele! El levantarte en la mañana, el mirar, el intentar sobrevivir recogiendo lo que queda de un endeble sueño, luchando contra los débiles intentos que la cruel esperanza lanza en forma de "_quizás_" o "_tal vez_"

…callar

Lo mucho que me hiere el que estés cerca pero al mismo tiempo seas inalcanzable.

Porque por más considerado que intentes ser conmigo no hay manera de tocar un corazón roto sin que caigan más piezas, porque cada roce lo desmorona un poco más.

Pero no puedo decírtelo, porque estas a mi lado y eres tan dulce, estas aquí, no de la manera que quiero pero aun estas. Temo que si lo digo esta vez si me dejes. ¿Y qué haría yo entonces? Añadiéndole a mi sufrimiento la culpa de saber que el único responsable de que te fueras fui yo, al agobiarte con mis tontos problemas. Tontos, porque yo mismo los provoqué.

Y entonces uno piensa "_¿Para qué_?", ¿Para qué existo?, ¿Para qué sigo?, ¿Para qué me esfuerzo en reparar algo que tarde o temprano también volverá a romperse otra vez? ¿Para qué me empeño en volver a sentir? ¿Para qué sigo intentando mantener en pie este pequeño espacio en el que no deseo tener a nadie más que a ti?

Luego una mirada, luego una sonrisa. Y el cielo parece abrirse otra vez, un tímido rayo de sol aparece tras la colina. Crees que podrías vivir con solo ese pequeño calor… pero entonces las tinieblas vuelven, porque la realidad siempre vuelve. Es una montaña rusa, de sentimientos contradictorios enfrentándose con la misma fuerza.

Te lo digo, esto de enamorarse de un amigo es lo peor.

Por eso no te lo deseo Billy, no a ti.

Abajo veo que te espera tu padre, tal vez esto es lo mejor, que te vayas ahora lejos de este caos que te daña tanto.

Mereces ser feliz, dejar de ser taciturno y darle esperanza a los demás con tu baile.

Y sé que de alguna manera, sin escucharte, manteniéndote a la distancia, con el tiempo necesario, yo también estaré mejor.

Ondeas tu brazo hacia mí, es la señal oficial del adiós.

Te devuelvo el gesto, agradecido de que estés lo suficientemente lejos para ser incapaz de ver la lágrima que corre por mi mejilla.

He escuchado que dicen que un adiós no es un para siempre. En mi caso sí lo es.

Porque al decirte el adiós se que para siempre te querré. Como se quiere a las cosas que uno no puede tener: inocentemente, eternamente.


End file.
